


let me care for you (by fucking your throat)

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, dom bottom junmyeon, sub top sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: “Let’s have fun,” Junmyeon says as he opens the door, letting Sehun step in first.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	let me care for you (by fucking your throat)

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags before proceeding!!

While being a submissive isn’t uncommon, Sehun is yet to meet a sub who was an Alpha like himself. Junmyeon has met several Omega doms, but all of Omega doms’ subs have been Betas or Omegas and Sehun kind of feels alone in the little world they visit.

“Maybe we’re just in a place with less Alphas,” Junmyeon says as he fastens the collar around Sehun’s neck. His words don’t help a bit, Sehun wants to say  _ that’s worse _ but he doesn’t. He just sulks and lets his dom kiss him a few times. “How about we visit a different dungeon next time, hm? Or I can ask if any of our friends know about it.”

Sehun just continues to sulk, but he nods anyway. This dungeon isn’t bad — and it’s in walkable distance from their house, so they frequent it. The owners are two Alphas, both doms, who like to have a single sub. Sehun sometimes wants to talk to them, but they’re so intimidating, he’d rather curl up and die.

Everyone’s scent is muted, either because they took suppressants like him and Junmyeon, or because of the strong air freshener that’s sprayed ever so often.

They pass by a few public scenes — he doesn’t know anyone of them. Junmyeon has already made so many friends, he waves to a couple of people as they make their way to the private rooms. Sehun wants to socialise too, and although he’s never gotten any weird looks when he told some people he’s an Alpha, he doesn’t… connect with Beta and Omega subs well.

The private rooms in the dungeon have all the expensive equipment they can’t afford to buy yet. The bed and the little table to display toys are probably the only things which look normal, something even a vanilla person would see on a daily basis.

“Let’s have fun,” Junmyeon says as he opens the door, letting Sehun step in first. “We’ll think about the other places later.”

His mood lightens when they pick out whatever they need for the scene, and talking about the scene briefly leaves him giddy with excitement.

Soon, Junmyeon has him tied naked on the bed. His wrists are bound by red leather cuffs, linked with a chain, and the chain is attached to a hook above the bed. His legs are spread wide with the help of a spreader bar, the leather cuffs of the bar are a snug fit on his ankles. Like this, he has nowhere to go — the hook is strong, and the bar doesn’t let him bend his knees any more than two inches. He’s helpless and vulnerable, completely at Junmyeon’s mercy.

“You’ve wanted this for a long time, haven’t you?” Junmyeon’s voice is low, calculating. He wraps his lubed hand around Sehun’s cock and strokes it a couple of times. Sehun tries to buck his hips, trying to meet up with the strokes, but his heels have nowhere to dig into, and he just slips further. Junmyeon coos with mock sweetness. “Aw, you can’t even  _ try _ to get yourself off. Poor Alpha.”

He’s wanted this for so long, and now that it’s happening, Sehun is already on the verge of floating into his mind. He whines as Junmyeon strokes his cock mercilessly, ignoring all his pleas to go closer because he won’t last long at this pace.

“What kind of Alpha does that make you?” Junmyeon rolls his eyes, but his hand slows down. “How are you going to satisfy your Omega, if it’s so fucking easy to make you cum? Your knot hasn’t even formed and you’re gonna cum?”

Sehun has no answer. He’s cum without a knot so many times now, he isn’t even sure if he has the ability anymore.

“Answer me, whore. You fuck your Omega and give him useless cum?” Junmyeon stops stroking Sehun’s cock entirely, and straddles his hips, grinding his ass against the Alpha’s cock.

It hurts his pride to even open his mouth. Sehun stares at his dom with teary eyes, hoping he’ll be let off for this one, but all that he gets is a painful twist on his nipples. Sehun moans shamelessly, his cock throbs against Junmyeon’s ass.

“Tell me,” his dom twists his nipples again, harder this time. And Sehun thinks he’s going to cum just by that. “I won’t ask once more, Sehun.”

“I-I do,” Sehun stutters, moaning once again when Junmyeon rubs their cocks together this time. His bottom lip quivers, voice shaking, a few tears roll down his cheek. “I a-always cum without my knot.”

Junmyeon sighs. “How fucking useless.”

Shame and embarrassment twist his gut, more tears follow, but Sehun can only focus on Junmyeon’s tight fist jerking him off. It’s in a slow, agonizing pace this time. Sehun whines and sobs in frustration, begs for his dom to go faster but all of it falls to deaf ears. Junmyeon does his own things, stroking his own cock and Sehun’s as he humiliates his submissive further using his words.

“I’m going to ride you,” Junmyeon announces, and without a warning, he sinks down on Sehun’s cock. “I’ve been jerking you off for so long, and you still haven’t formed a pathetic knot. I guess I’ll have to do all the work myself.”

“N-no, I,” Sehun takes in a shuddering breath, trying to sound steady and not like a wreck. He hasn’t stopped crying for a good while now. “I can do it.”

“Then fucking do it,” His dom grins, voice sweet like he hasn’t been mean to Sehun throughout the span of the scene. “You finally got me to ride you, so make sure I don’t regret it.”

And frankly, Sehun thinks even if he didn’t want to knot his dom right now, he wouldn’t be able to hold it back. Junmyeon fucks himself on Sehun’s cock so good, grinding down on it and stroking himself as he does. He never stops the humiliation though. He’s sure to tell Sehun his cock feels like nothing, barely any better than a vibrating dildo.

“Fuck, maybe a vibrator does something, a lot more than your cock is doing right now.” Junmyeon pauses for a moment, feeling the knot starting to form. “Huh, maybe you  _ can _ knot someone after all.”

He stays still until Sehun’s knot is fully grown, and starts riding the knot. Sehun almost passes out from pleasure.

“You fucking finally feel like something,” His dom chuckles, bouncing on the knot, his tongue peaking out of his mouth. “I feel bad for your Omega, Sehun, he has to work so much for your knot? It’s unfortunate.”

Sehun has no clue how in the world Junmyeon is talking right now. He only moans and whines in response, and Junmyeon doesn’t get off his knot as he cums.

“Would you look at that, you can even cum enough to breed,” Junmyeon laughs softly as he gets off Sehun’s softening cock. “Maybe you aren’t that useless.”

He moves closer to Sehun’s face and feeds his hard cock into the submissive’s mouth. “Let me fuck your face properly.”

Junmyeon is equally merciless as he fucks Sehun’s face. He holds onto the headboard for leverage and makes sure Sehun can feel the tip of his cock in his throat, his balls hitting Sehun’s chin once in a while. Sehun’s cum dribbles out of his hole, smearing all of it on his thighs and sometimes on Sehun’s chest. He barely makes any noise, never lets Sehun know how he’s doing without his words.

“At least your mouth is good for something,” he groans, grinding his cock in once again. “You want to swallow my cum? Or do you want me to make you pretty with it?”

There isn’t any time for him to choose though. Junmyeon cums in his mouth, his body shaking a little, and Sehun swallows it all in one go.

“That’s my good boy,” Junmyeon coos, and he’s no longer faking the sweetness in his voice. He caresses Sehun’s cheeks with his hands, and carefully removes the cuffs on his sub’s wrists. “You did so well for me, baby.”

It takes them a good ten minutes to get everything off, and for Junmyeon to clean himself and Sehun up. He holds Sehun against his chest once they’re done, muttering praises for how well he did and how good he looked and everything to remind Sehun that it’s okay that he likes these things.

“It was so fucking hot when you were riding my knot,” Sehun mutters after he downs two glasses of water. “I think I can cum, like, twice just by thinking about it later.”

Junmyeon grins at him. “You looked so good when you were crying and begging, though. I almost didn’t want to stop the scene.”

“You could,” Sehun hides his face into the pillow so he isn’t caught with a red face. “We can do longer scenes, I think I’d like it.”

“We’ll try that, then, after we find a dungeon with Alpha subs.” Junmyeon kisses Sehun’s red ear, and then coaxes his face out of the pillow. He connects their lips for a moment, kissing him deeply and tenderly. “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

“Thank you for trusting me too, hyung,” Sehun giggles. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sehunnie.” Junmyeon hums.

**Author's Note:**

> (blinks) i have no idea where this came from. this is very experimental, im just, trying to dip my toes into writing a/b/o aus, i hope you like it!! please let me know if you like it or not!!! <3


End file.
